And Then There Were Two
by DupreeRose
Summary: Zutaraang AU. Zuko, Aang and Katara must deal with the consequences of their relationship.
1. Teaser intro

**A teaser for a upcoming story**

* * *

 ** _It all started out as a joke._**

"Aang? Did you really just take lint out of his hair?" Sokka snarked over his drink "Katara you'd better watch these two, Zuko might be out to take your husband."

Katara reached to take the glass from her brother "Okay, you've had enough.", but Sokka pulled the glass closer to himself.

"Please." Suki giggled "Like Katara would let that happen."

"Yeah, she'd join in first." Toph added before she, and the two warriors collapse onto each other laughing.

 **Then it became a curiosity.**

"What if…what if I told you I cared about you." Zuko said shyly as the three of them shared dinner in his suite after a long day of meetings.

"We know that." Aang said happily as picked some noodles up onto his chopsticks. He raised them up to his friend and smiled "We love you too buddy." then ate them.

Katara, however, had started looking at Zuko as if she were studying him, and he could feel it "That's…it's no what I meant." he stuttered on, wanting to get his thoughts out, but finding it too hard to say out loud.

Katara reached over and placed her hand on Aang's leg to get his attention "We know what you mean."

Aang swallowed hard and looked at Katara "Is he saying…" she nodded at him.

"The two of you have talked about this?"

They both nodded their heads.

 **Finally it became a reality.**

"Are we really doing this?" the Fire Lord asked as he sat his headpiece on the dresser.

Aang stepped toward him "If you don't want to, we don't have to. We can leave if you want."

"No." Zuko said more insistently than he meant to. He calmed his tone and took a step forward "No." he looked down at Aang's hand as he took it into his, then he looked into the avatar's eyes "I want you here," he felt Katara come to his other side and he turned to her and took her hand "both of you."


	2. Spoils of a Tryst

**The title just now came to me, finally! Anyway, here's part one of my little AU story I've been working on for Zutaraang Weekend. Hopefully part two will be up by Sunday. Part three will come later.**

 **Much thanks to my friend** **s-n-arly** **on tumblr for betaing my mess.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Spoils of a Tryst**

Katara sat in her chair against the wall, in the dark, and watched them in the flickering candle light. She paid close attention to every minute move they made. The way Aang brushed his thumb across the stubble on Zuko's face. The way Zuko would ghost his hand down Aang's back, not actually touching him, but close enough for the Avatar to feel the heat radiating from him.

She rested her elbow on the chair's arm and pressed a hand lightly on her lips as if she were studying them. She knew that they were partially putting on a show for her. She knew that they knew she liked to watch them. That's why they were drawing this out, that's why there were moving so slowly, employing lingering kisses and teasing strokes.

Katara almost laughed at Zuko and Aang, trying to tease her by teasing each other. But she kept a straight face as she stood and stepped into the light, letting them see her clad in one of Zuko's silk shirts, that just happened to be hanging open, and a pair of Aang's pants riding loosely on her hips.

They both paused and looked at her. Aang raised an eyebrow and smirked at his wife over Zuko's shoulder. Zuko turned and held a hand out to her, quietly inviting her to join them. She stood there for a moment, as if she were thinking. Katara bit her lip and looked at the both of them before she smiled and took Zuko's hand, letting him pull her into his and Aang's embrace.

 _Three months later..._

It had been far too long, the longest they'd been apart since this whole thing started, three months.

Usually they would make some sort of excuse to get together, after all, they were starting a new nation, so that meant lots of meetings and planning. Zuko proposed that he meet them on Kyoshi Island a month earlier so they could talk about the possibility of a university in the new nation's capitol, but they declined. They said they were too wrapped up to give the meeting the proper attention and Aang had canceled the meetings on Kyoshi to take care of more pressing matters.

When Zuko got the letter a week earlier saying that Aang and Katara would like to come and visit. He wrote back immediately, saying he would be happy to have them. He held the letter for a couple of days before he sent it, so he didn't seem so needy, but he missed them and he couldn't wait for them to be back at the palace with him.

He walked calmly over to where Appa was landing, trying to hide his excitement. He stood and smiled, his hands tucked in his sleeves, as he reminded himself that there were ten guards and servants standing behind him at a respectful distance.

"It's good to have you back." he called out in the tone he usually used to greet his friends.

Zuko smiled as Aang took Katara around her waist and floated them to the ground as he always did. He watched the layers of Katara's dress flow in the breeze. She rarely wore so much clothing; Katara usually stuck to a simple dress and tights, or a tunic and pants. Zuko figured they must have come straight from some sort of ball or official meeting, or some other sort of formal nonsense they were always attending.

He went to her first, always mindful of who was watching them, and took both her hands in his "Welcome," he said with a broad smile.

She returned his smile, though she hers looked a bit off. "It's good to be back." she responded quietly. She seemed morose, or perhaps she was just tired, he couldn't put his finger on it.

Zuko went on to Aang, hugging the Avatar as he had since they were teenagers "It's about time." he whispered into the man's ear.

Aang hugged him back, but he was a little stiff. "We need to talk Zuko. In private." he said in a serious tone that Zuko had rarely heard him speak in.

The Fire Lord drew back and looked into the Avatar's eyes. The seriousness was there too. "Yes." he said standing up straight "We'll see to that right away." He turned and signaled to his majordomo. "I'll have your things sent to your regular suite." He gestured for them to walk with him. "Come, I have lunch waiting for us in the dining room."

Aang looked at Katara and then back to Zuko as they began to walk "If you don't mind, I think we would like to take lunch in our room. You see, it's been a long trip."

Zuko looked back at Aang who nodded his head ever so slightly. Zuko took the hint. He paused at a passing servant. "Have lunch sent to our guests' suite."

The man bowed. "Yes sire." and hurried off in the other direction.

Zuko gestured again and they continued walking. "That's a very nice dress Katara." he mentioned. "You two must have attended a party before you came."

Katara looked down and Aang wrapped his arm around her waist once again, pulling her a bit closer. She looked back up and smiled "Oh, no. I just wanted to try something new. I got this in Gaoling a while back."

There was obviously something going on, but Zuko kept his composure. "It suits you."

"Thank you."

They made their way through the palace making small talk as they walked. The entire time, Zuko noticed Aang coddling Katara, and, what was even stranger, she was allowing him to do so. He worried that she may be ill.

Was that why they've been canceling meetings? Was that what they were 'wrapped up' with? Negative thoughts invaded his mind. Horrible thing after horrible thing came to him, and by the time they'd reached the suite Zuko had upset himself thoroughly.

They entered as the butler who'd set up the lunch was finishing. He stood to the side as they entered. When Zuko said, "That'll be all, thank you." the man bowed and left. Another butler hurried in with the two bags the couple had brought along, sat them down, and asked if they needed anything else.

"No. Thank you." Zuko answered "But please, see that we are not disturbed. I'd like some time to catch up with my friends."

"Of course sire."

As soon as the man closed the heavy door behind him Zuko let his panic show "What's wrong?" he asked, then he turned to Katara "Are you sick?" Before she could say anything he turned to Aang "That's it, isn't it? She's sick and it's something serious. That's why you couldn't come earlier."

Aang grabbed Zuko's shoulders "No. It's nothing like that," he said trying to calm Zuko down "Katara is perfectly healthy."

Zuko grabbed his chest and sagged as he released a sigh of relief "Oh, that's good. I got scared there for a minute." He looked back at them "So why are you babying her. And why are you letting him?"

Katara stepped up and took Zuko's hand. She gave him a little smile "I'm not sick Zuko, I'm pregnant."

Zuko laughed. "What? Well that's wonderful. Why are you two acting so somber?" He stepped away "This calls for a celebration. I'll have the chef make all your favorite things for dinner." He started turn for the door "Why didn't you tell me the last time you were here?"

"Because she wasn't pregnant the last time we were here." Aang answered.

"Oh, then you just found out." He stopped and turned back. "Am I the first one you're telling?"

"You are, but Zuko, you need to listen," Katara said.

"Later, later. Let me send word to the chef first." He started to walk away, but what Aang said next stopped him in his tracks.

"Zuko. You need to listen." he said so firmly that Zuko couldn't help but stop. "Katara got pregnant the last time we were here."

Zuko's smile melted slowly from his face as Aang's words sunk in, flashes of the three of them darting through his mind as his mouth gaped open. "No…" he whispered as what they were saying struck him. "No…I…we're always so careful."

Katara frowned and shook her head. "We weren't that night." Her voice cracked and Aang pulled her close again.

Zuko put his hand to his mouth and paced in a small circle. He stopped in front of them again. He dropped his hand and pointed to himself. "Are you saying that I'm the father?"

The repercussions raced through his mind. The scandal that would follow if he fathered a child with another man's wife, not just another man, but the man the world knew as his best friend, the Avatar of all people. But what if more came out? What if the world found out what the three of them really did when they were alone?

Aang spoke again "We don't know. You could be the father, I could be." He glanced away. "Or we both could."

Zuko's eyes stretched. "What? That's not possible."

Katara took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He felt that she was showing already. "Zuko, there are two babies." She looked into his wide eyes. "I've heard of cases where it was suspected that twins had different fathers. They look nothing alike, or they even end up bending two different elements." She squeezed his hand a bit. "We don't know if those stories are true or not, but it could be possible."

Zuko tried desperately to collect his thoughts, but he couldn't. They were a jumbled mass of confusion and panic. Finally a full thought formed. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm taking Katara to the Southern Air Temple." Aang said. "All the construction is done and the last group of acolytes moved on to the west three weeks ago. We'll have the entire temple to ourselves."

"I'm going with you." Zuko said before the thought could even finish flowing through his mind.

"We knew you'd say that, but we also know you have a country to run," Katara said. "We can't expect you to be there with us all the time."

"Are you forgetting that Aang is the Avatar? He can't be there all the time either. Things are going pretty well, but people will notice if the Avatar goes missing for six months."

"He's right," Aang added. "I could cover for you, but I can't just go missing for that long. We'll have to make sure that when one of us has to be away the other will be there with you."

Something was starting to nag at Zuko "And what about when the babies come? Won't we need someone who can deliver them. I mean you can't do it yourself, can you?"

"I'm going to teach you two what to do." Katara said matter of factly.

"What?" Zuko squeaked.

"I am going to teach you two how to deliver babies. I've been doing it since I was a kid, I'm sure the Avatar and the Fire Lord can do it too."

And so they carried out their plan. Katara and Aang went on to the air temple the next day. Zuko followed a week later, spending a day in Hira'a visiting his mother and sisters before he went on to the temple.

The three of them lived peacefully together. They had free reign of the temple. Katara spent quite a bit of her time reading scrolls and books from the library. She gave the men midwife lessons and spent time bending or exploring different rooms in the temple.

Aang meditated, a lot, much more than usual. When he wasn't doing that he was being caring and attentive to Katara. When he was there he was usually not very far from his wife. His new favorite pastime seemed to be talking to the babies and rubbing Katara's stomach while she was reading. He'd sing old Air Nomad songs to them, and tell them stories, and talk about how excited he was to see them.

When Zuko was around, he made sure Katara was comfortable. He fussed over her eating right and chastised Aang for always giving in and making her fruit pies and other sweets whenever she asked. But every time he'd leave and came back he would bring her favorite chocolates from a little candy shop in Hira'a.

Zuko couldn't help but notice the difference in the way he and Aang behaved. Aang was excited. He felt bad for not sharing Aang's enthusiasm, but he found it hard. One late night, when he couldn't sleep, Zuko decided to give it a try.

He looked at Katara, half propped up with a pile of pillows under her. Her eyes were closed lightly, one hand resting on her belly, the other by her side on the bed. He looked across her at Aang who was laying on his stomach with his face turned to the wall.

Zuko slid down a bit, bringing his pillow with him, and settled beside Katara's stomach. He lifted his hand to place it there, hesitating for a second, then slowly rested his hand on her. He smiled when he felt one of the babies move.

"Wow." he said quietly to himself, then he turned his attention to the babies. "Hi. It's me…Zuko. I'm sorry we got you two mixed up in this mess. I just hope you're Aang's, cause I'm a mess." He sighed. "I don't know how to be anyone's father. In case you hadn't heard, my relationship with my father was kind of…complicated. You both deserve better than me."

Katara's hand moved on top of Zuko's and gave it a squeeze. He looked a her. "Oh. I'm sorry I woke you."

"I was awake the whole time. It's hard to sleep when you have two people dancing around inside you."

"Sorry." he said holding his head down. She giggled and moved her hand to his head, pulling her fingers through the full length of his lovely hair. "Katara, I have to ask. How do you guys stay so upbeat?"

"We're just making the best of a scary situation." she said, still stroking his hair. "It's all that we can do. If we sit here and spend this whole time saying 'woe-is-me', then we're not helping anything. You have to try and see the good in this situation, and the good in you.

"You're a good guy Zuko. You're a good friend, and you're going to be a good father, whether it's now or later."

"Better later though."

She held her head down "It's true, things will be so much easier if they are Aang's, but if they're not, we'll figure it out."

"But how do we tell? I mean what if they both look like you? Then what? All hell would break loose if one day Aang's kids just started fire bending."

"I thought of that." she admitted, "I've been studying and there are subtle ways to tell if a baby is a bender or not. Trust me, things will come together."

"I hope so." He looked up at her. "What's it like?"

Katara smiled. Aang had already asked her the same thing. She figured that must be a common question. "It's tiring, and I'm huge, and my feet are swollen and my back hurts, and they think my bladder is a chair."

He bowed his head "I'm sorry."

"You didn't let me finish." She nudged his head to make him look up. "And it's the most amazing thing I've ever done." She smiled at him. "Sit up."

He did as she said. She took his left hand and placed it on the right side of her belly. "This one is excitable. He- "

"He? You know that."

"No. I switch back and forth all the time. Anyway, he just likes to be talked to. It's like the littlest thing makes him happy."

"Like Aang."

She nodded her head. "Yes. A lot like Aang." She took his right hand and placed it on her other side. "This one is calmer. He moves most when Aang sings and tells all those old stories." he held his head down "But they both go crazy the first time they hear your voice after you've been gone."

Zuko smiled and blushed. "They just know I bring the chocolate." he dismissed.

She laughed. "That could be. Or they could know what we know, that you really care. You just don't know how to show it."

"Yeah, me showing I care is what started this whole mess."

"We're all responsible. That's why we're all here."

Aang turned over and snuggled closer to Katara. She smiled. "He is beautiful when he's sleeping, isn't he?"

"He's always beautiful." He looked at her. "You know we're going to have to stop this thing between us, don't you?"

Katara nodded sadly "I know. But we'll always have each other."

"You know it."

"Katara?" Aang mumbled sleepily.

"Yes Sweetie?" she asked, rubbing her hand across his bald head.

"Did our wife just dump us?"

Zuko huffed "I told you two to stop calling me that."

"Yes," Katara giggled. "I think he did."

Another month passed. After their late night conversation, Zuko found himself much more comfortable with the situation. It had taken four months, but the three of them had found a semblance of happiness with their new routine. Katara was seven months along and they had gotten to the point where neither one of them wanted to be away.

Aang sent letters to the world's leader stating that he was taking a religious sabbatical for three months and asked that he not be disturbed unless it was an extreme emergency, and even then, he asked that they send the message by the hawk Zuko had provided them with a year earlier.

Zuko had asked his uncle to step in for him for a few months while he went to spend some time studying with the Sun Warriors. The old man gladly came back to the Fire Nation to oblige his nephew. While on his obligatory stop off in Hira'a, after his regular trip to the candy shop, Zuko went to one of the stores and bought one of everything they had for babies.

"Okay buddy," Aang said one day as he groomed a shedding Appa after another couple of weeks had passed. "That side's done. I'll do the other side, then we can go down to the lake so we can finish cleaning you up." Appa groaned and Aang laughed. "I know, I know, but we have to. Katara says you smell." Appa huffed "I don't smell you either, but we have to take care of the pregnant lady, and that means making her happy and comfortable."

He took the brush to the bison's other side and got to work. Then he heard it, something that sent a shiver up his spine and made his heart race. Sokka's voice.


	3. Tough Decsions

**T** **ough Decisions**

"Appa! Buddy! Long time no see." The Water Tribesman dropped his bag and hugged the bison's cheek "Where is everyone?"

Aang started to panic. They weren't ready to tell anyone, especially not Katara's brother. He and Hakoda, and Zuko's family if necessary, were going to find out as soon as the babies were born. That way no one had to know what they had done if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Aang gathered himself and walked around Appa, "Hey Sokka." he greeted with a much too toothy grin.

"Hey Sokka?" the man said as he dropped the smile he had with the bison "Hey Sokka? I've been looking for you guys for months and all you have to say is 'Hey Sokka'? Where is my sister?"

Before Aang could find a way to answer that seemingly simple question, Zuko ambled out.

He had a book to his face and looked confused "Aang, Katara said she wanted this kind of pie, but I don't know what that fruit is. Are there other fruit trees around he-" When he took the book down he saw Sokka and his eyes stretched. "Oh shit." He mumbled to himself, then he put on a false smile. "Sokka. What are you doing here?"

The warrior's face knotted "What am I doing here?" He scowled at Aang then back at Zuko. "What are you doing here?" He looked back to Aang, "Why does he know where my sister is and Dad and I don't." then back to Zuko "And Iroh said you were off training. What the hell is going on here?"

"Sokka?" Katara's voice echoed down the corridor

Sokka scowled at the other men then started toward where his sister's voice was coming from "Katara, I've been looking for you guys for months. Where-" He stopped short when she stepped out into the light. "Katara?"

She bit her lip and waved. "Hi Big Brother."

He ran to her and hugged her, then stepped back a little. "Oh sorry, I didn't squish him…her," He took another step back and leaned down. "I didn't squish you, did I? It's me, Uncle Sokka." He stood up, grinning, and put his arms around his sister "Why didn't you guys tell us?"

The three of them dropped their heads and an uncomfortable silence spread between them. Sokka's mind started working. "Fuck." He mumbled as he remembered a conversation he had with Toph and Suki had over a year earlier.

Suki was back in the Fire Nation training a new set of guards. She'd seen Katara and Aang going into Zuko's room late one night. She stepped into shadows and watched them. They seemed to be sneaking in, trying to make sure that no one was watching. And when Zuko let them in he stuck his head out and looked around before he closed the door. Then, the next night, she saw it again.

Sokka let go of his sister and paced in a circle "Fuck." He looked around at the three of them "They were right, weren't they. They said it was too suspicious, but I said 'No. Aang and Katara wouldn't do that, and deficiently not Zuko.' But they said you were."

"They?" Katara asked. "Who is they?"

"Suki and Toph." He snapped. "Suki saw you." His head swung around to Aang, "Both of you," then he thrust an accusing finger at Zuko "sneaking into his room at night." He laughed at the irony "Toph said you were swingers, but I said 'No, not _my_ sister. Not my friends." He turned back to Katara and pointed at Zuko again "It's his isn't it? Or do you even know?"

"That's enough Sokka." Aang said going to Katara.

"No, we don't know." Katara answered with her head held high and tears in her eyes.

She explained the twins and all the paternity possibilities to her brother. She also told him about how they came to the temple and that she had been safe and well taken care of all this time. Sokka said that he wouldn't leave her. That she needed family right now. Katara was happy to know that he would be there with her.

 _Two weeks later…_

Sokka closed his eyes tighter and grumbled, pulling his pillows closer around his face to try to block out the noise. He wondered what that high-pitched, incessant wailing was in the wee hours of the morning, then it hit him.

He jumped out of bed, not even bothering to put on a shirt before he went running down the hall. All he could think was that it wasn't time for the babies to come yet, but he could hear the crying. He burst through the door and skidded to a halt at the sight.

Aang sat beside Katara, smiling as he pushed the sweat-soaked hair away from her face and speaking to her quietly. His eyes followed the sound to Zuko, who was trying not to show the panic in his eyes as he tried to soothe the crying babies in his arms.

Sokka went to Zuko and took one of the bundles from him. He cradled the tiny baby close to him, remembering hearing GranGran say that babies found heartbeats soothing.

The little one quieted. Sokka looked down at the downy black hair and the pale skin of the infant in his arms, then he looked at the baby Zuko held.

The other baby was larger than the one he held, with a wild, dark brown patch of hair and tan skin.

Sokka took a deep breath and walked over to his sister, followed by the Fire Lord. Katara looked tired, but enthusiastic. Zuko stepped up first and put the larger baby in her arms. "Hello Bumi." she said with a weak smile and kissed the baby boy on the forehead. Sokka handed the smaller baby to her "Hello Izumi." she greeted and kissed this baby, who opened her golden eyes.

* * *

Zuko made his first trip to Hira'a in months. He hadn't planned on leaving so soon after the twin's birth, but he had to talk to someone about it.

He spent some time with his family. He talked to Ursa and Ikem about having their theater troop come to perform in the capital city, he played Hide and Explode with Kiyi, and then, after dinner, he pulled aside the person he really came to see.

"What do you want Zuzu?" Azula snapped at him. "I've had enough of this family bonding for today, I'd like to go back home."

"Yeah, let's go to your house. I need to tell you this in private."

They said goodnight to the rest of the family, then they made the short walk to Azula's little house on the edge of the property.

She sat and listened as Zuko told her the entire story. She made him nervous as she looked at him from behind her steepled fingers, her face expression neutral.

"And are you sure the girl is yours." she asked when he finished his story.

"I've never heard of a Air Nomad or anyone from the Water Tribes with golden eyes."

"And the boy isn't?"

"I don't believe so. It's pretty obvious." He sunk in his seat and sighed "We haven't even talked about it and time is passing." His sister sat quietly and looked at him for a little too long. "Well?"

She took her hands down, lacing her fingers as they landed in her lap "The three of you a cluster of fucking morons."

Zuko grumbled "Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay." she sat back and crossed her legs "You idiots have to separate the twins." he opened his mouth to mouth to protest "Shut up dumb, dumb and listen. Aang and Katara will take the boy home. Make a big announcement about the birth of their first child and how they went away for privacy. You bring the girl back here. _Accidentally_ let people see you. They're already gossiping about the fact that you went on a shopping spree in a baby shop." his eyes stretched "Yes, I heard about that.

Wait a couple of weeks before you go home. When you do, you will say that you've been having an affair with a woman from a village near Hira'a and she's had your child. She did not want the baby, so you've taken her and will be raising her alone. "

"I can't do that. How can I take Izumi away from her mother? Katara loves her. And what about Bumi? He's her twin."

Azula threw her hands up "Fine, you figure it out."

* * *

Zuko walked from the airship landing and through the temple sadly. He had to work up the nerve to tell everyone Azula's plan. It was the only way.

The twins were sleeping when he arrived. He asked the others to gather in the other room so he could tell them the plan.

"No." Sokka said as soon as Zuko finished. He stood up. "You can't separate them like that, I won't let you. And I won't let you take her from Katara." He looked at his sister and brother-in-law and noticed that they aren't saying anything "Well. Don't you two have something to say about this foolishness?"

"I think Azula has a point." Aang admitted.

"She does." Katara said quietly. "I've been thinking the same thing myself, I just couldn't bring myself to say it."

Sokka's mouth dropped "What? How can you just give your kid away?"

She looked up at him "What choice do I have?"

"I don't know! There's got to be something else."

"Like what?" Katara asked, getting to her feet "What solution does the great and wise Sokka have?!"

"I don't know. But I do know that you can't just let her go!"

"I'm not just letting her go! She'll be with her father!" the word echoed in the room and she calmed her tone. "I know Zuko will take good care of her. He is her father."

"What about you? What about her brother?" Sokka asked.

"We'll always be in her life," Aang stood when he heard the hitch in her voice "she just can't know who we really are." Katara turned into Aang's chest after the words trembled out.

"We're all family," Aang said "more so now than we've ever been. We'll stick together no matter what."

Sokka rolled his eyes "Oh La Aang. Stop with the Monk Goody Goody bullshit. Your wife had a kid for another man. Doesn't that piss you off? Cause if it doesn't then you must really be the pussy people call you."

Katara swung around to her brother "Sokka!"

"You don't think this bothers me?!" Aang snapped out so quickly and loudly that it startled them "You don't think that I know that this whole thing is screwed up?! You just found out about this a few weeks ago, I've been dealing with it for months!

"We fucked up, okay! We did something really fucking stupid and now we have to do something just as messed up and lie to the world and two innocent babies because we're a bunch of idiots!

He looked around the room at all of their shocked faces "Is that what everyone's been waiting to hear me say? You're always asking me if I'm okay, how I am. Is this what you want? For me to be upset and angry? I've been upset. I've been fucking enraged, but they're here!"

His last two words echoed in the room and his chest heaved. He hadn't realized how much he'd been holding in. He spoke tiredly "What can I do? They're here.

"All we can do is what is best for them. We don't matter. They do. I don't give a damn what people say about me, but I do care about what they say about Katara and those babies.

"So we stop it before is starts. We love and take care of them and we lie to protect them."

He held his head down and quiet spread through the room. It had been years since any of them had seen Aang have an outburst of anger and it shook them. They also realised that he was right.

"I'm going with her." Sokka finally said.

Zuko looked up "What?"

"I'm going back to the Fire Nation with you and my niece. Katara can't be there all the time, but I can." he turned to his sister. "You know this mess can't raise a kid by himself. She needs somebody who loves her, not an army of sadistic fire-monster nannies."

Zuko huffed "Like you know so much about kids."

"So we'll figure it out. She's my family too. I'm going."

Zuko crossed his arms and mumbled "Fine." but, in reality, he was relieved that Sokka would be there to help him through all of this.


End file.
